Mass Effect: Exemplification
by Prism Elf
Summary: Exemplification: 1) be an example of something, 2) give example of something. Kaetus only wants one thing. Revenge on Reyes Vidal for killing his best friend in cold blood. When the bodies of the Charlatan's men start turning up, Reyes Vidal is forced to call the one person he isn't certain he wants to handle the situation. The Pathfinder-Ryder. Written for Mass Effect Big Bang.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! Prismelf here. I've written a brand new story for Mass Effect's Big Bang! I've worked with an amazing artist who did a comic of one of the pivotal scene in the story. Setta, has been awesome to work with. Check out our masterpost for Mass Effect Big Bang on Tumblr or A03! Look for MEBB18 Collection to see all the other stories and artwork that have been submitted. Well, enjoy! Thanks again for reading. Setta artwork for the story can be found on Tumblr page._

 _Artwork by Seo Kanori._

 _Happy Reading,_

 _Prism Elf_

 **Mass Effect: Exemplification**

 **Exemplification** : _1) be an example of something, 2) give example of something._

 **Kadara Port (Present)**

Jaal hated Kadara. It smelled like piss and shit. And the energy here was foul and sickly. His skin crawled with the wrongness of the port. Yet, he found himself here again. It wasn't as bad as the first visit, or even the second, but it still was unpleasant. They meaning Ryder and the rest of the Tempest crew were looking into some murders that had happened within the human outpost of Ditaeon well, at least Liam, Cora, Ryder, and Reyes were working with Christmas Tate to figure out what was happening. Jaal was curious about the situation, but wasn't overly surprised to learn of the infractions against the humans.

Kadara was and would always be a cesspool for even his people. He had made a point of contacting Keema, the "angara" leader of Kadara Port to see what information she could have on the murders. He suspected foul play, but when Keema had invited him to visit her he hadn't anticipated the news.

"Kaetus escaped?" He asked truly puzzled at how the turian had managed it.

"Yes," Keema growled, lowering her cigar.

"How?"

"Apparently, he was fairly well liked among Sloane's people," Keema answered.

"I thought the…you wanted him executed once you had the information you needed out of him?" He had almost slipped up. Damn, these falsehoods. He hated pretense. He understood the necesscity of it, but in this case it was pointless that Keema play pretend. She wasn't in charge of Kadara as much as she thought she might be. It seemed the logical and unethical choice. Jaal didn't like overanalyzing the situation, but it was the outlaw way it seemed.

"Yes, well, he escaped before we had the opportunity," Keema shook her head. "Personally, I think the Charlatan grew too soft," She lowered her voice on the last part, letting it be a secret between the two of them. "Ever since the Pathfinder came here he's…changed." Her eyes flickered with knowing.

Jaal nodded slowly. He understood her meaning. Ryder hadn't changed at least not in the way he noticed. She was still straightforward, honest, and sincere. But she did have a strange effect on the people around. She didn't realize how much they watched her. Or maybe she did. It was hard to tell. People didn't gravitate toward her, no, instead they watched her, waiting see what would happen around her. She didn't cause trouble. It just managed to find her.

"I don't see how this information is important," Jaal stated after a moment. He weighed the words carefully turning them over in his mind.

"It could be the root of all the Pathfinder's human outpost problems," Keema replied sweetly.

"Doesn't Reyes know about it?" Jaal asked.

Keema shrugged. "Of course he does." She leaned forward slightly, catching Jaal's eyes. "The bigger question is: Will he tell her?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Initiative** **Outpost: Ditaeon (2 weeks Earlier)**

"So tell me again, exactly what happened?" Reyes Vidal gritted through his smile. Christmas Tate, mayor of the Imitative Outpost of Ditaeon on Kadara, sighed and scratched the back of head.

"Look, just because the water's less toxic with the Vault up and running doesn't mean people's habits die. I get that." Christmas replied, staring out across the deep blue lake of water near the outpost. The filtration system hummed quietly in the back ground creating a strange soothing mixture that didn't quite jive with the faint odor of rotting eggs. Reyes wrinkled his nose.

Christmas took the gesture as something else. "Look, I wouldn't have called, but this is the third body dumped in our water supply."

Reyes waved his hand, both to dispel the stench and the argument, but Christmas hurried on before he could speak.

"I won't have called you, but you see, this body isn't ours,"

"What?" Reyes raised an eyebrow, "Is it a scavenger then, plenty of those still running across Kadara."

Christmas shook his head, "No, pretty certain this one is from Kadara Port," He motioned for the men standing near the covered body to step away. Reyes watched as Christmas leaned down and drew the sheet away from the victim's face.

"Shit," Reyes whispered, the face was human, bruised and bloody missing an eye. Christmas pulled the sheet down, revealing the armor of one of the Collective. The logo of the rising white sun loomed into view—scratched and partially peeled—but still noticeable.

"Don't think the Charlatan will take kindly to one of his men ending up dumped in the Initiative's water supply." Christmas declared, straightening up.

Narrowing his eyes, Reyes skimmed his eyes over the body, "No, The Charlatan wouldn't, I think,"

"Look, I know that the Pathfinder said the Collective would watch out for us out here, but this has me worried," Christmas rubbed his chin and looked back over his shoulder at the outpost's silhotted in the setting sun. "I've sent the Pathfinder a message. Just as a precautionary. I don't want to cause any problems, but I think she should be aware of the situation here on Kadara."

Reyes sighed. Christmas's heart was in the right place, but the Pathfinder had other problems to worry about. He had told her that he could handle Kadara. Give his word that he would. Now this.

Kaetus. That bastard was going to pay for this. It was bad enough he had killed three of Reyes men during his escape, but now he was declaring war on the Collective and the Initiative. _What's the point?_ Reyes wondered. The turian wasn't stupid. He knew tactics. This didn't seem like a bright idea to have both the Collective and Initiative hunting for him.

"Smart move to notify the Pathfinder. I will update her as well," What he was going to say? He'd come up with on the fly. When it came to Ryder he preferred letting his mind act in the moment. Speaking to her again, wouldn't be bad. Maybe he'd hear her laugh or see that huffy smirk cross her lips again. His lips twitched at the corners, wanting to smile at the thought of seeing her again. Even if it was business related it wasn't his business that would be pulling her here. It would be more or less the outpost need to have her investigate these murders. It wouldn't like before where he had needed her cooperation.

Reyes opened his omni-tool and typed out a quick message:

 _Ryder,_

 _It has been a while. Hopefully, the galaxy has been treating you well. I'm working with Christmas on the murders happening near the outpost. Would love your help with the matter. Meet me at Tartarus. We can discuss details further in person. Looking forward to seeing you._

 _Truly Yours,_

 _Reyes_


	3. Chapter 3

**The Tempest: Ryder**

Ryder's omni-tool flashed with a received message. The soft white light snapped her out of a daze. Her legs were numb from sitting at her desk for so long.

"Sam, what time is it?" She asked out of reflex.

"Pathfinder, you have been sitting at your desk for three hours. Reading the same reports from varying outpost," Sam replied.

Ryder was lucky in regards to the AI knowing what she truly meant. "Who is still awake?"

"Gil and Jal,"

Wiping a hand over her face, Ryder stood up. "I'm assuming Gil is in the Engine Room and Jal is tinkering in his room," She was tired, but her mind buzzed with thoughts of resources for outposts, request lists for transfers or waking out of cryo, reports from angaraan embassies, special request from angaraans, and request/updates from the crews individual special projects.

"Yes, Pathfinder," Sam said.

Ryder nodded, looking down at the blinking light on her omni-tool. She swiped at the message button. "It is a message from Reyes," Her heart skipped a beat. _Reyes Vidal. Haven't heard from you in a while,_ she thought dimly. She hadn't really thought too much of him recently. Yet, whenever his name was mentioned, her heart still jumped with excitement.

After leaving him in charge of Kadara Port, she thought their flirtation and kisses were done. Not that she had wanted them to end exactly, but the reality of the situation wasn't lost on her. He was the Charlatan and he had used her to get what he wanted. Even if he hadn't meant to by the end, he had set out in the beginning to do so. Ryder couldn't shake the attraction though. There was something about Reyes that was appealing.

Sitting on the roof top after Sloane's party, drinking and talking with him. She had seen something in him. A desire to be acknowledged or at least as someone with something to contribute. She had been honest with him. He was somebody to her. Even if his motives had been entirely for the sake of taking down Sloane.

He was a smooth talker that was certain, but there was a genteel quality to him. Something that either drew a person in or slapped them back—she didn't know which had happened to her. They had kissed and danced. She had loved not being the Pathfinder for a couple of minutes, but in truth she didn't know if it was _her_ , Danica Ryder, he was seeing or the _Pathfinder_. She didn't like not knowing. In the reality, if she was being truly honest with herself. He saw only the Pathfinder and what he could do with an advantage of her title.

Biting her lower lip, she read the message.


	4. Chapter 4

**Initiative Outpost: Ditaeon (Present)**

Christmas Tate looked back and forth between the people assembled in his office. The Pathfinder was the first person his eyes fell on. Ryder stood at the window staring out across the Kadara landscape. Her dark blue and orange armor gleaned in the setting sun's light. Her brown hair looked darker also black in the waning day.

The Pathfinder pursed her lips as she turned to look at the rest them. "Well, I'm assuming that whoever is responsible for these murders will not act while we are sitting here."

Christmas started to nod in agreement. She was right if word spread around that the Pathfinder was investigating the murders. They could possibly dissuade who was responsible to backing down or changing tactics buying them time to evaluate and analyze what was happening.

Reyes shook his head. "No, I don't believe this will help the situation," He paused his eyes catching the Pathfinder's for the briefest of moments. Something past between the two. Christmas placed a hand under his chin, pondering.

"You mean the Pathfinder name isn't enough to deter people way. Really?" Liam Costa's voice dripped with sarcasm. "Here I was thinking we could have this cleaned up by simply showing up."

"Enough, Liam," Cora commanded softly.

"Hey, if people haven't heard enough about our Pathfinder yet, more's the pity for them."

"While I do agree that Ryder is an amazing person, I don't think the people of Kadara quite see her in the same breath as the rest of the Initiative. Remember, many are exiles and are still coming to grips with the idea of working with the Nexus again." Reyes supplied, "It will take more than a couple of outposts and talking to get many of these people to cooperate with you."

"I don't know, being dead and brought back to life by the AI in your head, should count for something, I feel like," Liam shrugged.

Christmas sucked in a breath as his and Reyes' eyes fell on the Pathfinder, who looked daggers at her teammate.

"Thanks, for that Liam," A slight blush crept up on her freckled cheeks.

Liam looked pointedly at his feet, "Hadn't realized it was something we were not talking about," His eyes darted from his feet to Reyes, widening as he did so. "Sorry, Pathfinder, I didn't realize you hadn't," He stopped as Ryder waved a hand at him.

"Not important at the moment," She glanced at Reyes and then Christmas, clearing her throat. "Anyway, let's go with Reyes assumption that my title isn't enough. That means they are deliberately trying to attack the outpost and the Collective. But why?"

"I don't think motivation is important, what's important is how do we stop them?" Cora answered, "They need to be stopped in order for this outpost and the Collective to continue working together. The Exiles need to see cooperation on both parts."

Christmas nodded, "I agree with your second, Pathfinder, these murders need to be stopped,"

"We can't do that unless we know why they started in the first place," Ryder stated turning back to face out the window. "Here's what we'll do, I'll have SAM scan the latest victim and see what he can come up with. We post a watch up tonight and see if anything happens," She turned back to them. "It's getting late, tomorrow we'll start searching. Reyes, I'm guessing your contacts at the port will be useful?"

Reyes nodded, though Christmas happened to notice the smuggler's easiness had dissipated over Liam's announcement from earlier. Instead, his eyes remained focused on the Pathfinder with an intensity Christmas recognized. Fear. Shock. Guilt. Hurt. Anger. The smuggler's eyes flipped through all of these emotions quickly before tucking them away behind his poised smile. _What is going on between these two?_

In the past several months, Christmas had come to realize the smuggler was a friendly face with a confident façade if nothing else. Something new settlers looked to and, honestly needed after the shit show that was the first several months of being in Andromeda. However, now something else flickered across Reyes mask of helpfulness.

"I'll send a message out to Kadara Port," Reyes stepped away them, heading out the door. Christmas smiled to see the Pathfinder watching the smuggler leave.

"Cora, go about setting up a watch with what personal Christmas available for the night." Cora nodded and shifted toward Christmas.

"I'll need a dossier on all your settlers who you think will be acquaint and available enough for watches." Cora said. Christmas nodded, moving toward his desk computer.

"Mostly we are scientist and researchers, but we do have a number of people who are former Alliance and Turian Military. Between them you all I'm certain we'll have enough people."

"Good,"

"Liam, work with Christmas as well to set up a place for to stay tonight," Ryder didn't wait for Liam to answer, she simply walked out the door. The door closing automatically behind her.

Awkward silence fell over them. "Well, that wasn't awkward," Liam muttered, as he read over the available spaces in the outpost, that Christmas had just forwarded him.

"You made it awkward," Cora supplied.

Christmas raised an eyebrow at the pair.

"Hey, it was awkward before, now it is just weird," Liam shot back with a shrug of his shoulders.

Cora rolled her eyes. Christmas chuckled. The picture became clearer now. His eyes dropped down to his computer screen. He remembered what is was like to be young and balancing work and personal. It had not work so well for him. Otherwise, he would not be here in the Andromeda. But that was him, and he did thing slightly different than every else. He wished them luck in whatever capacity they choose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kadara:** **Kurinth's Valley (One Week Later)**

Kaetus stood at the mouth of the cave opening, looking out over one of the many hot springs. The geysers were prefect for hiding body temperatures. Even though the Pathfinder had successfully activated the Vault, there were still pockets of sulfur filled hot spots. The planet was still stabilizing, but it was getting better. Soon Kadara would be a welcoming planet to those who wanted the true frontier experiences.

He chuckled at the thought. All those assholes that had left him and his own to make their own way; were now dependent on the planet they had helped to build. His thoughts drifted to Sloane. He missed her. Her backbone and impervious attitude along with her sharp mind. He could use her here now.

His mandibles flared with anger as his eyes scanned the ground below him. That bastard "Charlatan" had taken his friend in a dirty fight. Sloane had the mind and heart of a turian. It was one of the many things her had liked about her, but not the only thing. She was also human too. No one including himself had thought Sloane would have to worry about a bullet in the back.

And the Pathfinder had not stopped any of it. She had been there. When Kaetus had asked the Pathfinder why? His hands curled into fists.

"Because I didn't like her. Plain and simple." The Pathfinder's words had been cold and cruel. That's what it had come down to—a petty reason. His best friend was dead because of one woman's literal whim. Because Sloane hadn't been a push over.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He didn't bother to turn to see who it was. He knew by the heavy thudding footsteps.

"You have her?" He asked.

His second, an older krogan named Shank, "We've tracked her vehicle. They have takin' the bait and are heading towards the lowlands."

"Good, get the men ready to move out," Kaetus relaxed a little. The hardest part had been getting the right information spread around without giving too much away. He wasn't the Charlatan. He didn't like being sneaky and double dealing. He preferred to work in the open. But he knew enough that he needed a plan. Especially if he wanted both the Charlatan and the Pathfinder.

The problem had been in separating them. He smiled his mandibles flaring with delight in the slip up on the Charlatan's part. He hadn't been as careful as he thought. Reyes Vidal had feelings for Ryder. It was the rumor of Kadara Port. And if he wanted one, he only needed to catch the other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kadara:** **Kurinth's Valley**

"Ryder, the signal is coming from up ahead," SAM chirped in her ear across all coms. Ryder nodded. A little habit, she couldn't seem to break. SAM wasn't in front of her, but he sounded as if he could be.

 _SAM,_ she called on their private channel.

 _Yes, Pathfinder,_ the AI answered.

 _Possibility this is a trap?_ Ryder asked, she a bad feeling. She had expressed her concerns to Reyes.

 _His hand rubbed the back of his neck. "I can't think that it isn't a trap, Ryder, but I don't have a choice." His eyes looked askance at her. "I don't have anyone I trust."_

 _Ryder blinked, "Did you just admit you trusted me?" She teased sweetly. Reyes worried and tense wasn't something she knew how to handle, yet. He was always cool and composed. Now, he was paced and worried. They were alone in his private room in Tartarus._

 _Reyes turned to look at her a sly smile painted on his lips. "You know, I do." His eyes assessed, her, shifting up and down once before softening. There was a question lingering there. A question that Ryder turned away from in uncomfortable silence. She wasn't ready for the answer herself. Reyes' hand on her upper arm turned her gently back to him. "Danica," Her first name wasn't used by many anymore. Mostly Cora used it when she was flustered and flummoxed with Ryder's decisions. Reyes spoke her name like a solemn promise._

 _"You know this could easily be a trap?" She stated as Reyes stepped closer, placing his other hand on her other arm._

 _"I know," he whispered, pulling her closer. Tension radiated from him. "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you could handle it," His thumbs caressed her arms._

 _Ryder laughed mellifluously, "I bet that sultry tone and look makes people just melt, doesn't it?" She risked at glance at his face. He still smiled, but it wasn't a sly grin. It was genuine, dimpling his cheeks._

 _"For you, I hope it is more than melt,"_

 _She rolled her eyes, reaching up to place her hands over each of his. Ryder gently pulled them away from her. "Still me walking into a potential trap," She winked at him, "This better come with a big pay off,"_

"RYDER!"

Cora's warning shout caused Ryder to the jerk the wheel and slam on the brakes.

"Radars and sensor are going crazy," Liam yelled, "Someone hit us an ion pulse of some kind."

A wave of dizziness along with goosebumps broke out over Ryder's arms.

"SAM, status!" Ryder commanded. Her stomach clenched.

"The Nomad seems to have been hit with a pulse of some kind much like Liam described. A singular concentrated pulse, Pathfinder." SAM replied.

"Liam, get our systems back up. "

"Something is inferring with my implant," Cora stated sharply.

"Mine too," Ryder nodded. Her head swam. "What could…?"

"Got it!" Liam's hands moved over the screens, his fingers flirting with the controls. "Came from up…shit! Incoming!"

A strange painful wave of invisible pressure flowed over them. Ryder gritted her teeth. "Shit,"

The instruments beeped and buzzed, the radar and controls sparked. The lights flickered, then went dark.

Liam moved placing his helmet on his head. "Power's gone. Every things offline. Coms are jammed."

Cora groaned and shook her head, "What the hell is that?"

 _SAM, you still there?_ Ryder asked though she already knew the answer.

 _Yes, Pathfinder,_ SAM replied.

 _Good, get at message out to Reyes. Tell him, I think I found our murderer. Make certain he gets the coordinates too. Tell him to bring backup._ Ryder's vision was going dark around the edges. Her implant was warm, not hot just unpleasantly warm. Ryder and Cora might risk using their biotics, but they would run the risk of burn out or overloading their amplifiers. Ryder looked at her second. Cora didn't look good. Her pale skin was paler and sweat beaded on her forehead. Her eyes flashed dangerously as she stared back at Ryder.

Ryder nodded," Everyone get ready, this is going to hurt,"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kadara Slums**

Reyes stared down at the body. "Dammit," he uttered. Another one of his people dead. He clenched a fist. _Keep it together. Remain calm and collected._ Composed and controlled. He needed to not be seen upset or shaken by another murder. Someone wanted a reaction from him. He needed to appear at ease and like this was part of the plan.

Except it wasn't.

He frowned. He hoped Ryder was faring better. Trouble seemed to just find her, but she didn't seem to mind. She liked the challenge. He knew she could handle anything thrown at her. He didn't like the idea of exposing her to his dangers, but she was capable. One of the many reasons he found her so…desirable? Intriguing? Overwhelming?

 _No, focus, on this. Not Ryder. Ryder can wait._ Would she? He shook his head dislodging the uncomfortable thought. Not was not the time to be thinking about his relationship with Ryder. A few stolen kisses, one dance, and some emails back and forth did not make their relationship completely official either.

Apparently, his mind wanted to wonder to Ryder. That sweet smile and charming laugh—she was probably the most honest and open person he had ever dealt with. He wasn't worried about her betraying him or hurting him on purpose. No, Ryder was genuinely a good person. _And I'm a fool. I should have told her. This is Kaetus. I should have warned her._

His stomach knotted with guilt. He wasn't use to being forthcoming with information. Information was a commodity to be bought and sold. It was not offered freely, at least not the profitable information. But Ryder, she wasn't everyone else.

A message light flashed on his omni-tool. Thankfully, distracting him from his thoughts. He opened the email. It was from SAM, or more importantly…Ryder. His eyes scanned the message, narrowing as he read. Ryder was in trouble.

"Sir, someone's coming." Erenia, an asari police officer turned Collective member, hissed from entrance to the alley where this latest body had been dropped off.

Reyes tore his eyes from the email. "Keep them busy for a moment," He needed a moment. Ryder's message had been perplexing. They were attacked with an ionic pulse cannon…or something powerful enough to knock off their communications and radar system as well as overload Ryder and Cora's implants. Reyes pursed his lips in thought. There were weapons that could be modded to shoot concentrated burst or pulses of ion beams, an unlucky shot might stun a biotic for a moment or two, but nothing powerful enough to overload their amps. "But a bomb made from seemingly harmless materials," He mused. Kaetus hadn't been idle. More importantly it had been a trap.

"Shit," Reyes said, _I've sent Ryder into a trap._ He knew that the possibility existed, but in truth he had hoped they had both been wrong.

A single gunshot pierced the air. Reyes reacted on instinct. He drew his pistol and moved to stand behind the nearest available cover. A couple of bins being used for waste.

"Reyes Vidal!" A deep gravelly voice called out. "We've got the Pathfinder."

"And would you like a medal for that?" He shouted back. He wasn't about to peer around the corner to see who was talking. That's what they excepted him to do.

A throaty laugh burst from the entrance to the alley. "Nope, I want to rip liver out and eat it raw," Reyes flinched at the comment. _A krogan. Definitely a krogan._ "But the boss wants you alive, harmed, but not dead."

"Ah, well, that's kind of him," _Boss? Probably, Kaetus._ Out loud he asked, "And if I don't comply?"

"Then we kill the Pathfinder and her team."

 _Ryder._ His heart sped up. It hadn't done that in a long while. He wanted to say that they could do that, 'Go ahead, kill the woman and her companions, what are they to me,' but he couldn't. _Damn it._ He actually wanted to show her that he could be a _good_ person at least part of the time. He wanted to do right by her.

He let out a breath and leaned back against the bin. "What exactly are your boss' demands?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Sulfur Caves: Ryder**

 _Pathfinder, are you awake?_

Ryder groaned and turned her head. Dizziness swept through her. Her stomach cramped with nauseous. _SAM, what happened?_

 _You were rendered unconscious by some type of sonic pulse. It seems the pulse temporary overloaded your biotic amplifiers. Cora's too._

 _What about Liam?_

 _Liam was taken captive while still conscious. There were too many for him to take by himself._

 _SAM, see what you can do to get my amp working again. Or at least to where I can perform minor biotics._

 _I'll see what I can do, Pathfinder, but it is not a grantee. I will have to try and stabilize the amplifier first and then it will take a moment to reset it._

 _Do what you can._

Several moments passed as Ryder tried to puzzle out what had happened and if she wanted to attempt opening her eyes, or even sitting up. But another thought nagged at the back of her head. One that she couldn't let go.

 _SAM, who has us?_

 _Pathfinder, it seems these people are exiles, but rebelling against the Collective having control over Kadara Port and aiding in the Intiviate outpost. They seem to be a collection of what is left of Sloane's people. I have been monitoring their communications._

 _And?_

 _It seems that they are bringing in someone of high importance. The messages have been vague and specifically coded._

Coded? Ryder didn't ask SAM. But she was pretty certain he could still hear her. They were connected. After the incident on the Archon's ship, she knew exactly how connected they were. SAM was keeping her alive. The thought at first had scared her, but now she had settled into the idea. Did it still terrify? Yes and no. It wasn't any different in her mind than putting your trust in someone to have your back in a firefight. She trusted SAM. It is why Ryder let him stop her heart.

 _This important person, can you gather anything on who it might be._

 _No, they are keeping everything very hushed. They seem worried that this person might discover what they are doing. Pathfinder, there is only two people on Kadara at the moment who might fit the description of important people._

 _Let me guess, myself and the Charlatan._

 _Correct._

Great. But if they had Reyes that meant whoever was in charge knew, who Reyes really was. Not many people knew that. A few of his trusted Collective members, Keema, herself and her crew. That was it that she knew of. Reyes didn't trust many people with his biggest secret. A thought occurred to her, suddenly and sharply along with a jab of pain in her head. Her implant was still functioning, but trying to realign itself.

 _SAM, the dead Collective members, who were they?_

 _I sense you don't want an actual list of names, but more about their rankings within the Collective?_

 _Yes._

 _They were all part of Reyes inner circle. One, Aaron Cassidy, was the sniper who shot Sloane._

 _People that knew Reyes identity?_

 _Not all, Pathfinder, just the one of the most recent bodies was inner circle. The others…._

 _Led someone to an inner circle member._ Ryder concluded. She exhaled. There was the connection. This had all been a trap. An elaborate one. Not to get to just her, but to Reyes as well.

Ryder opened her eyes. Blinking, she gave her eyes a moment to adjust. All she saw was gray rock. And the smell in the place was of faint rotten eggs. Her nose crinkled in disgust. She was laying on her back, stripped of armor and weapons. Her implant was still in place, but overloaded. Useless until it realigned even then she would need to get it checked by Dr. T'Perro before being able to use it in the field again. Cora would be in similar shape.

Gingerly, she sat up. A wave of dizziness accompanied the movement. She was in a cell, of sorts, a primitive cell. No electronic locking mechanism. Ryder frowned. Instead just a good old fashion key hole.

"Oh, good you're awake. I was starting to worry," Liam said across from her. He sat across from her in a different cell. Gently, she turned her head examining the small cell. Bars built right into the stone or at least welded into place. Primitive, but not sloppy.

"Cora?" Ryder asked.

Liam shook his head. "Don't know, haven't seen her in the past hour. Group of them came in here and took her. She was unconscious too, though she doesn't quite have SAM to help her." He looked around, making certain they were alone. Ryder glanced around as well. No cameras in sight. "Far as I can tell, no cameras in the holding area, and no guards."

"No guards? That seems unlikely,"

"Or no guards I can see, mixture of people though. See at least two krogans, three turians, two asari and a handful of humans. Whoever is running this operation has their hands in a lot of pockets." Liam supplied. "Or at least the ears of many of the people here. I thought the Charlatan took care of most of the exiles?"

"He did." A new voice answered. A gravelly voice Ryder vaguely recognized. "But when our people got word that the Collective was after them, they had the common sense to get out."

A turian stepped into view. A turian Ryder identified immediately. Kaetus—Sloane's former right hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sulfur Caves: Ryder**

 _Pathfinder, I have restored your amplifier 35%. You should be able to maintain a barrier and a low powered biotic blast._ SAM commented over their private channel.

 _Thanks, SAM, good timing, and that's just what I needed to hear._

Ryder was dimly aware of Reyes and Kaetus' conversation. Kaetus holding them responsible for Sloane's death and her part in it. He wanted to torture her in front of Reyes, let him know what it felt like to lose a friend. To be helpless to do anything about it too. The problem was Kaetus like Sloane were too honorable. Not a bad thing, just on a planet ruled by outlaws and exiles- it was too noble an idea.

Ryder hadn't been raised to be honorable. Her father had instilled in her a sense of whatever it takes.

" _What it takes to get the job done," Alec Ryder told his two children one night at dinner. Scott had just asked how dad had survived First Contact and his subsequent N7 missions. "Work smarter, harder, and faster than the other guys. And do whatever it takes to get back home." Dad had smiled over at their mother then. Their mom smiled back._

It was all the motivation Ryder needed. Scott still needed her. Her crew needed her. The Initiative needed her. She had a lot to do. One understandably hurt, pissed off turian wasn't going to stop her. She cracked open his eyes, glancing toward Reyes. His soft brown eyes met hers and she couldn't help the smile that arched across her lips. _He needs me to. He might not like it or admit it, but he does._

Blue light cackled to life around her as she threw up her barrier. Kaetus for his part didn't released her throat immediately. No, he turned to look at her and why his hand had suddenly gone numb.

Ryder waited another beat. She blocked out sound and concentrated as she sucked in a breath.

 _He's going to shoot me, Reyes, or call the krogan._ It was a gamble. She exhaled, releasing her biotics in a blue wave that ripped Kaetus away from her, pushed the krogan guard back to the door, and knocked Reyes' chair over backwards.

"Can you get free?" She called over Reyes. She wasn't certain of all the smuggler's tricks, but something told her he might after an ace up his sleeve.

"I've been in worse situations before," He replied from his undignified spot on the floor.

"That wasn't an answer, Reyes," She said turning her attention back to the krogan and turian. The krogan was getting to his feet, a little distorted but otherwise unharmed. "You might want to hurry up with that getting free part,"

Sweat beaded on her forehead and her head was starting to ache again. But the ache was intensifying.

Keeping her barrier in place she gathered more of biotics to her. It wasn't enough to blast both krogan and turian back again, but it would be enough to keep them at bay for the moment.

The krogan shook his head and huffed, eyeing her up.

"About time I get to have some fun," He chuckled, right as it charged.

 _Great_ , Ryder thought planting her feet. She waited. Sparring against Drack, had helped her understand krogan fighting a bit more. Especially, since she wanted no repeat of the first time a krogan mercenary here on Kadara had charged her and knocked her across the room. Then she had armor, weapon and full biotics. Now, just her weakened biotics and her arms tied behind her back.

She waited until got within striking distance. She watched as he brought up his shotgun, whether to shoot or use it as a club, Ryder didn't care nor did it matter. She ducked and rolled past himself, coming up on her feet behind him. She let loose a biotic kick to the krogan's mid back.

He grunted as he when sprawling away from her, dropping he shotgun in the process. The weapon slid out of his reach. He wasn't out, yet. Knocking him unconscious would be a difficult challenge even in her normal gear with both her hands and weapons.

Reyes was suddenly there reaching down for the shotgun. He wasted no time picking it up and shooting the krogan. Twice.

Ryder flinched, but she was forced to turn as a bullet bounced off her barrier, just grazing her shoulder. The impact stung, but nothing more serious than that.

Ryder spun to glare at Kaetus. The turian sat up against the wall gun pointed directly at her. His eyes blazed with fury and contempt. Ryder was used to being disliked on principal, but this turian hated her. Her heart ached. He hated her with good reason too.

" _I didn't like her, plain and simple."_ Her own words echoed in her head. She had been pissed at the time. Pissed at the situation, pissed at Kadara, pissed at Reyes, pissed at Sloane, pissed at her own foolish heart. Piss at the lot she had been served thus far since arriving in Andromeda.

"You going to kill me too?" Kaetus asked with a chuckle. "Fitting, I suppose. You never could face me one on one, Reyes. You had your thugs take me out so I couldn't protect Sloane."

"You are right, Kaetus. I'm not an honorable man. I've never claimed to be. I did what I thought was necessary. Sloane was only looking out for her people. She didn't care about Kadara." Reyes responded. Ryder shifted her eyes to him. He stared down at Kaetus, shotgun in hand.

"You think you have Kadara's best interest at heart? You a third rate smuggler. You only became something because you murdered someone else for it." Kaetus shook his head.

"Perhaps, but my people aren't beaten in the streets and then tossed out into the wilds if they can't pay a fee. I'm hoping to make Kadara better than it was. Better than Sloane could have imagined." Reyes lifted the gun. "As I said before it is a shame we're on different sides. You would have made a good friend."

"Wait, Reyes, wait." Ryder stepped in front of the turian. She didn't know what she was thinking in the moment, she also knew that if the turian tried anything she still had her barrier in place.

"Ryder, move, please," Reyes asked firmly.

Ryder shook her head. "No, you can't kill him,"

Reyes sighed. "Ryder, he kidnapped you and has killed several of my men. He was planning on torturing and killing me. I think I have good right to kill him."

"Then you are exactly what he wants you to be. Secrets, information, smuggling, even the Charlatan is this the kind of legacy you leave behind. I thought you wanted more. I thought you wanted to be more." She stared hard at him. "We're supposed to be better than that."

Reyes eyes softened around the edges. "No, you are better than that." He lowered the gun slightly, locking eyes with her. "You know what you are asking?"

"Yes," She knew.

"Call you men off, Kaetus. Let's end this now."

The turian laughed. "I don't think so, Charlatan." He pulled the trigger.


	10. Chapter 10

**Surphlur Caves: Reyes**

One moment, Ryder was standing in front of him. The next her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Before she fell . Reyes could do nothing, but watch as the world slowed around him. Those brilliant eyes focused on him.

Reyes wasted no time. Once Ryder was clear he raised the gun and fired twice at Kaetus. Much like the krogan, he didn't hesitate. Blood and a rattling laugh left Kaetus one final time. Reyes waited a beat to make certain he was dead, before rushing to Ryder's side. She was still breathing but he could see blood pooling from a bullet wound to her shoulder.

"Shit," Setting the gun down, he knelt beside her gathering her in his arms. "Danica," he whispered. His heart rushed into his throat as he glanced at her closed eyes. Her breathing was labored, but the bullet wound only seemed to be in her shoulder. His hand cupped her cheek. Brushing the hair out of her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dammit, Reyes," She breathed,

He smiled at her. "It's only a shoulder wound,"

"I've also used to much of my biotics on a faulty amplifier. Couldn't keep my barrier up. He must have noticed."

"You should have stood in front of him, Ryder. He wanted to die."

"Normally, I shrug, but that would hurt a lot, I suspect."

Reyes chuckled and traced a finger down the side of her face. "Probably,"

"I had to try. I couldn't do it for Sloane or for you, I had to try with him."

"I know, Pathfinder, you can't save everyone,"

She chuckled and flinched. "I know, but I have to try."

"Come on let's get out of here,"

"I need to find Cora. Liam's back in the holding area. Some be able to get the codes from one of these machines. SAM, can you manage?"

"I believe so, Pathfinder," SAM artificial voice chirped over Ryder's comm link.

Reyes frowned at the AI's voice. He wasn't against SAM, but it reminded him about what Liam had said about Ryder dying.

"Hey, a little help here?" Ryder teased.

"Certainly," He moved to stand and helped her up as well.

"Shit, that stings." Ryder gritted her teeth. "Lexi's going to kill me."

"Not if the rest of Kaetus' groupies doesn't first."

"Fair point."

"Pathfinder, I have the door codes and I have the location of Cora and Liam. Cora is in what appears to be an interrogation room and Liam is still in his cell." SAM informed both of them. I also managed to find a rudimentary map of the complex."

Reyes nodded. "Good, send it to me, Ryder. I'll go bust our friend out of prison, if what to swing by and pick up…"

Ryder raided her hand cutting him off, "Probably best if we stick together for this one. I can't say that Cora's amp is working properly. I've been shot and my amp isn't functioning properly," She walked over toward Kaetus, picking up his pistol. She fiddled with it for a moment. Reyes gazed at her, taking in the depths of the moment. She was amazing. She didn't hesitate. Not even to step in front of Kaetus to try and save him. She was trying to make up for not saving Sloane, but still. She didn't seem to hate him for shooting Kaetus afterwards either. Ryder took everything in stride. She was open and honest letting people know exactly how she felt at the time.

 _It's no wonder the angaras get along with her._ Reyes thought as he accessed the map SAM had just sent them. His eyes skimmed the compound's layout. It was a fairly simple and straightforward. They were deep in a set of caves. That would be the trickier part. Navigating the treacherous system of natural tunnels, narrow passageways, and it looked like pockets of sulfur springs. Especially, considering he would traversing them with an injured Ryder and a possible unconscious Cora.

"Very well," A part of him wanted to leave them all behind, but he noticed it was a small part when it came to Ryder. The instinct to preserve himself and to stay by her was starting to blur together. Ryder could take care of herself, but being the one she trusted to have her back, did have a certain appeal. But getting away from her meant he might be able to think and do something productive besides think about her. "Shit," he uttered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Surphlur Caves: Reyes**

One moment, Ryder was standing in front of him. The next her eyes widened in surprise and confusion. Before she fell . Reyes could do nothing, but watch as the world slowed around him. Those brilliant eyes focused on him.

Reyes wasted no time. Once Ryder was clear he raised the gun and fired twice at Kaetus. Much like the krogan, he didn't hesitate. Blood and a rattling laugh left Kaetus one final time. Reyes waited a beat to make certain he was dead, before rushing to Ryder's side. She was still breathing but he could see blood pooling from a bullet wound to her shoulder.

"Shit," Setting the gun down, he knelt beside her gathering her in his arms. "Danica," he whispered. His heart rushed into his throat as he glanced at her closed eyes. Her breathing was labored, but the bullet wound only seemed to be in her shoulder. His hand cupped her cheek. Brushing the hair out of her eyes. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Dammit, Reyes," She breathed,

He smiled at her. "It's only a shoulder wound,"

"I've also used to much of my biotics on a faulty amplifier. Couldn't keep my barrier up. He must have noticed."

"You should have stood in front of him, Ryder. He wanted to die."

"Normally, I shrug, but that would hurt a lot, I suspect."

Reyes chuckled and traced a finger down the side of her face. "Probably,"

"I had to try. I couldn't do it for Sloane or for you, I had to try with him."

"I know, Pathfinder, you can't save everyone,"

She chuckled and flinched. "I know, but I have to try."

"Come on let's get out of here,"

"I need to find Cora. Liam's back in the holding area. Some be able to get the codes from one of these machines. SAM, can you manage?"

"I believe so, Pathfinder," SAM artificial voice chirped over Ryder's comm link.

Reyes frowned at the AI's voice. He wasn't against SAM, but it reminded him about what Liam had said about Ryder dying.

"Hey, a little help here?" Ryder teased.

"Certainly," He moved to stand and helped her up as well.

"Shit, that stings." Ryder gritted her teeth. "Lexi's going to kill me."

"Not if the rest of Kaetus' groupies doesn't first."

"Fair point."

"Pathfinder, I have the door codes and I have the location of Cora and Liam. Cora is in what appears to be an interrogation room and Liam is still in his cell." SAM informed both of them. I also managed to find a rudimentary map of the complex."

Reyes nodded. "Good, send it to me, Ryder. I'll go bust our friend out of prison, if what to swing by and pick up…"

Ryder raided her hand cutting him off, "Probably best if we stick together for this one. I can't say that Cora's amp is working properly. I've been shot and my amp isn't functioning properly," She walked over toward Kaetus, picking up his pistol. She fiddled with it for a moment. Reyes gazed at her, taking in the depths of the moment. She was amazing. She didn't hesitate. Not even to step in front of Kaetus to try and save him. She was trying to make up for not saving Sloane, but still. She didn't seem to hate him for shooting Kaetus afterwards either. Ryder took everything in stride. She was open and honest letting people know exactly how she felt at the time.

 _It's no wonder the angaras get along with her._ Reyes thought as he accessed the map SAM had just sent them. His eyes skimmed the compound's layout. It was a fairly simple and straightforward. They were deep in a set of caves. That would be the trickier part. Navigating the treacherous system of natural tunnels, narrow passageways, and it looked like pockets of sulfur springs. Especially, considering he would traversing them with an injured Ryder and a possible unconscious Cora.

"Very well," A part of him wanted to leave them all behind, but he noticed it was a small part when it came to Ryder. The instinct to preserve himself and to stay by her was starting to blur together. Ryder could take care of herself, but being the one she trusted to have her back, did have a certain appeal. But getting away from her meant he might be able to think and do something productive besides think about her. "Shit," he uttered.


	12. Chapter 12

**The Tempest: Ryder**

Ryder hissed as Lexi applied the last bit of ointment to her wound. The omni-gel stung. She was never ready for the bite of the healing substances.

"Ryder, hold still," Lexi chided her.

"Trying, but the stuff hurts." Ryder complained teasingly, "I would think you'd have a gentler hand, Doc."

Lexi rolled her eyes and continued to work. "You're lucky, if that bullet had been an inch or two lower…" She trailed off.

Ryder nodded. "I know," She didn't need to be told, she'd be dead. Again. But she didn't think SAM would be able to restore her that time. Why had she jumped in front of Kaetus like that? It hadn't mattered in the end. Kaetus was still dead. She frowned.

"Ryder, you're tensing, please try to relax. I'm almost finished,"

"Sorry, Lexi," Ryder answered softly, her words to Kaetus all those weeks ago, played over and over again in her head. She couldn't shake them. She never would.

 _"I didn't like her. Plain and simple."_ Words she could never take back. Words that in the heat of the moment she had spouted to a defeated turian. A turian who in the end escaped confinement, killed and kidnapped her all in the name of avenging his friend.

Ryder hadn't liked Sloane. But that was because their personalities hadn't blended well together. She definitely hadn't wanted the woman dead because of it. She knew that now. She hadn't killed Sloane, but she had let it happen which was almost as bad.

"There, finished," Lexi said, "You should take it easy for a couple days. Let yourself heal,"

Ryder slid off the medical table. "Tell that to the universe,"

"I don't need to. I'm telling you," Lexi ran her omni-tool up and down Ryder once. "Scans show how stressed you are. Your amplifier is still realigning itself. You need to take it easy for a couple days. You and Cora both."

"Thank you, Doc," Ryder slipped her jacket back on and walked out of the room with a small wave of good bye.


	13. Chapter 13

**The Tempest: Reyes**

Reyes had never officially been on an Initiative ship before. Unofficially, plenty. Liam gave him the tour and introduced him to the crew many of which he knew unofficially from monitoring the Initiative Outpost communications as well as through his brief chats with Ryder.

They were a lively bunch. Though he did note that the angara diplomat, Jaal, glared harshly at him even if Reyes greeted him with proper angara fashion. The krogan, Drack, huffed at him and dismissed Reyes as if he were nothing more than an insect that wasn't even worth his time to swat at. Peebee asked him questions and flirted once or twice just to see his reaction. Reyes obliged and flirted back, while Cora begrudgingly thanked him for helping to get Ryder and her back safely to the Tempest. Liam had been the most helpful and friendly about everything.

"I can see why you and Ryder get along so well," Reyes commented at one point when Liam was getting him a cup of coffee from the kitchen.

"Oh, why is that?"

"You are both very open," Reyes said taking the coffee mug Liam offered him. "It is not a bad thing, trust me, it makes people like you,"

"Well, personally, I don't care if people like me. I was raised to speak my mind, it helps with communicating and that way no one get hurt, or upset, or angry over some imagined slight," Liam sat down at the table. "It is why I respect the angaras. Their culture is all based on being open and honest with each other. I like that. There's barely any muddiness with feelings. Everything is out in the open."

Reyes nodded as he leaned against the counter, sipping his coffee. "Though, I've dealt with enough angaras on the other side of that coin now. They are good liars when they need to be."

"Well, when you live in a culture built on trust and honesty I bet once you start lying it gets easier when people believe you are being sincere," Liam replied, "Also one of the reasons the angara believed the kett and us when we first arrived. They thought we were like them."

Reyes nodded, "Completely valid assumptions to make."

Liam looked up at him, "You haven't been brought up to date on the situation with the kett, have you?"

"And why would you think that?" Reyes asked,

"I don't know how much you and Ryder actually talk. But we discovered some things..." Liam trailed off. "I don't know how much I should say without Ryder's permission."

Reyes quirked an eyebrow at him, "You are referring to the incident where Ryder supposed died and SAM brought her back to life?"

Liam nodded, but then shrugged, "Well among other things, you should ask Ryder yourself. I hadn't realized she hadn't told you."

"But she wasn't really dead?" Reyes asked lightly. There's no way Ryder was actually dead.

"You should ask her," Liam frowned down at his coffee. "I know that it was damn scary is all."


	14. Chapter 14

**The Tempest: Ryder**

Ryder sat on the edge of her bed, staring down at the datapad in her hand. Christmas had sent an update. Everything seemed to going smoothly back on Ditaeon. Water supply was clean. No more murders. And that weird cult had all but vanished.

She smiled and stood up. Moving over to her desk she placed the datapad down and looked over to the holo projection of SAM. She didn't have anything to ask or say at the moment, but she knew that SAM would probably have questions sooner or later that would adhere to adjusting his matrix and his learning. SAM strangely was like a child learning and growing with each knew experience he gardered from her. It was bizarre and fascinating to be a part of his development as an intelligent and sentient.

Her door alarm chimed. Ryder walked over and pressed the unlock button. The door shifted open. Reyes stood on the other side. A charming crook grin on his lips. "Ryder, may I come in?"

"Liam finished with his tour?" she asked, gesturing for him to enter.

"Yes, and I must say you have a beautiful ship," Reyes walked by her into her room. The door shifted shut and Ryder pushed the lock button again.

Reyes whistled softly, "Ryder, this view," He moved closer to the windows. The Tempest was docked at Kadara Port, but her windows happen to point out over the vast frontier expansion of Kadara itself. She could see the port in its entirety along with the dusty orange red mountains and bright blue sulfur springs in the distance. She loved Kadara. It was probably her favorite planet so far.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" She moved to stand next to him.

"It is." He stated quietly. His roved the great locality before him. Ryder smiled, as she studied his face for a moment—awe, wonder, and appreciation flickered across his features. She slipped her hand into his, leaning her head on his shoulder.

A comfortable silence fell between. _Where do we go from here?_ She wanted to know, but wasn't certain how to ask him. Reyes was…unpredictable to her, but even more so than that he was an anomaly in her life. She hadn't expected him to show up in her life here in Andromeda.

Reyes took his eyes away from the breathtaking view to rest his cheek against the top of Ryder's head. He turned his face so his lips could brush the top of her head. "You are just as beautiful and breathtaking," He whispered.

Ryder chuckled, "Flatterer,"

Reyes turned fully to embrace her, wrapping an arm about her waist. She continued to rest her head against his shoulder. "Danica?" Her first name came out as a question on his lips as he released her hand to enfold his other arm around her. Ryder lifted head to inspect his face.

"Yes?" She asked when he couldn't meet her gaze.

"I'm not certain I want to know the answer to the question I want to ask,"

Ryder's eyes narrowed as her heart sped up. "That's not encouraging," She teased trying to lighten the heavy mood that had suddenly fallen upon him.

Reyes sighed, raising a hand to her cheek. His thumb lightly traced her cheekbone sending pleasant shivers down her spine. "There is not a delicate way to ask," he paused, studying her face, waiting apparently for something. What he was waiting for Ryder didn't know. "Did you died when you after the Archon's ship?"

Ryder's eyes widened and she took a step back leaving the enclosure of his arms. "Reyes, I…"

He cut her off, "I know what your teammate said. I know what information was on that transmitter. I know what the angara Resistance would have counseled you to do. But Ryder," He stepped forward again, cupping her face in his hands, "Dying? Actually, dying…did you…" He couldn't finish.

"I did. It was the only way to deactivate the Archon's trap. SAM brought me back."

"SAM?" Reyes asked, "I didn't think he had that much influence over you."

"He does, without SAM I wouldn't be alive. I should have died long before I met you." She debated then telling you everything. Telling him about the Hyperion's trouble when first entering the Andromeda galaxy with the Scourge, how her father had died to save her on Habitat 7.

Reyes leaned forward, bring his lips a hairsbreadth away from hers. "I feel there is a story here, one that could be told over dinner and drinks?"

Ryder giggled, "Could help. You certain you want to know?" She inquired.

His lips ghosted over hers, "Danica, I want to know _everything_ about you,"

Ryder closed what little distance there was between their lips. Little sparks danced down her body, heating her deliciously in several places. She ran her hands up Reyes' chest as his slid down from her face to rest on her hips. Reyes pulled her closer until her body was flush against his. Her hands moved over his shoulders, caressing up the bare skin of his neck. She dug her fingers tenderly into his hair.

Their kisses were always passionate. Ryder couldn't remember when was the last time she had kissed anyone with as much vibrancy. Reyes ignited something fierce, wild, and emboldening in her, she had never encountered before. They were two different people, but something drew her to the man. She would have called it lust at first, but no, she could define desire. No, when they had kissed after Sloane's party it had been because of the vulnerability in his eyes. He wanted to be someone. But he was someone to her. He didn't have to hide around her. She knew who and what he was. And she loved it. Flaws and all. She was hopeless.

She broke their kiss and moved her lips to his right ear. Her reward was a soft moan and a peppering of kisses down her neck.

"Why do I get the feeling that dinner can wait?" Reyes asked, pressing another feather light kiss just at where her shirt line. His fingers dug teasingly into her hips.

"Oh, it can wait, a couple minutes, I think,"

Reyes chuckled, "A couple minutes? You severely underestimate my capabilities."

"Prove it." Ryder challenged playfully.

A dashing smile broke out over Reyes face as he wrapped his arms firmly around her waist. He lifted her off the ground and over to the bed. "I plan on proving it to you a thousand times over, I promise."


End file.
